Grandma comes to Arendelle
by The Frozen Snowflake
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna's maternal grandmother came to visit? Grandmother Erika is fiesty, fun, determined, stubborn and a daredevil with a warm heart (very much like Anna herself). Join this mischeivous grandmother with her rascally antics as she stays with her two granddaughters in Arendelle. Rated T for very mild, comical violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is a new story on Elsa and Anna's daredevil, stubborn Grandmother (a bit like Anna herself).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" Came the cheerful voice of Anna.

"You look more beautiful than I could ever dream," Elsa replied with a smile.

Elsa was dressed in her finery. Her long swirl of hair was tightened highly in a bun. She wore an ebony-black dress on the top, and deep teal on the bottom half, with deep-blue flowery-swirls on the bottom of the dress- traditionally Norwegian. There was identical flowers on the end of the black sleeves. There was a gold belt-like surrounding, separating her top hand from her bottom half. She had a fandango cape and black boots. She wore teal gloves, with fandango flowers on the end- she didn't really need to wear them, but she felt it added a morsel of elegance to her look.

Anna was dressed in her finery too. She had an emerald dress, with black flowery swirls on the bottom of the dress. Her dress was layered in swirls in the bottom half. Her sleeves were black, similar to Elsa, and only reached to her shoulders and were quite close against them. She wore black boots- very much comparable to Elsa's. She, like Elsa had a black belt-like surrounding, splitting the two halves. Her strawberry blonde hair was ties in a French-braided bun.

Elsa looked at Anna with approval, she normally saw Anna in her casual-wear, but now Anna was making a great impression.

"Oh, look! There's a ship! That must be Grandmother! I'm so excited!" Anna leapt up and down, before Elsa stopped her.

"You are no longer eight, try and act responsible," Elsa advised, and got a morose groan in return.

"You're no fun!" Anna tried to sound irritated, but a smile came bouncing back up, which lead Elsa into a beam, as she tried to suppress her giggles.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was splitting the trees, the birds were chirping, and there was not a cloud in view. The water was calm and waved to the sun- it was exactly the colour of the azure sky above. The ship came closer and closer until it reached the dock.

Out came an elderly, plump woman in a magenta frock, with a woollen cardigan to match. Her dress was plain and simple, and matched her heeled shoes. She had a hat with a massive purple flower, exactly the shade of Elsa's cape. Her grey hair was curls to perfection, and her maple eyes smiled with joy.

"Elsa! Anna! How lovely to see you both!" The woman smiled, hugging her grand-daughters close.

"Grandmother! What a pleasure! I shall take your luggage, you must be exhausted after that journey," Elsa said, picking up the bags.

"No, Dear! Shouldn't you have someone to do that? You are Queen, after all!"

"Oh, Anna and I like to keep matters simple, thank you."

"Yes! Grandmother, you got my letter about Elsa's secret, didn't you?"

"Of course Anna, and might I say, you were quite foolish keeping such a magnificent gift hidden," Erika laughed, as Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was, but never mind, I see now that it was quite puerile, Grandmother Erika."

"Well, it's over now, and we have to move on. Anna, now tell me what happened when you fell from the chandelier?" Erika chuckled, while Elsa looked appalled.

"What? Anna!"

"No, it was when I was about thirteen, and I had no fun, so I decided to hang from the chandelier, and well, I swung too hard, and it crashed down! Mama and Papa were furious!"

"I'd say they were! If you had have done that recently, you Anna, would be in a serious situation of trouble!" Elsa pretended to scold, recovering from her shock.

"Anna reminds me of when I was young," Erika laughed, her face getting full with enjoyment.

"Now, don't you be swinging from any chandeliers," Elsa pretended to caution, but ended up giggling.

"No fear, Elsa! These arms have swung on one too many chandeliers!"

"Right, why are we standing here? It's chilly, and-and I need to get-get-get inside. Oh, who am I jesting? We all know I just hate standing still!"

"We all know that! You couldn't stand standing at the coronation! Let's go, I'm sure dinner will be ready soon."

"Good thing, I'm starving!" Anna sighed with relief, her rosy cheeks spreading with a wide grin.

"You two are just so adorable, you have a great sibling relationship," Grandmother Erika commented, as she took them to the castle, arm in arm.

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning, her mind in a daze. The last night was just about exchanging stories, which got fairly emotional when Elsa told her sister and her Grandmother about the isolation

***FLASHBACK***

"_So, Elsa, tell us about your thirteen years in total silence."_

"_Well- it-was-it- was-it- um-I," Elsa faltered, as her eyes watered. _

"_Go on, please. Why, how did it all begin?"_

_Elsa sighed, and let the tears drip down in a pattern. _

"_I was eight years old, and you Anna were- were five. You knew about my magic, and everything. I used to create a winter wonderland, and you begged me to play. So, I always did. And one night, you asked, and I did. We played, then you wanted to jump on cliffs, snow cliffs, I let you, by catching you with the cliffs…" Elsa's voice trailed off, her blue eyes swimming in tears. _

"_Stop if you must," Anna said, hugging Elsa. _

"_And…and then, I accidently hit you on the head, and froze your brain! We went to the trolls, and they told me I must control it, but Father took that too literally and made me shut out the world!" Elsa was howling with agony of thirteen years of her life lost. _

"_Oh, Elsa! I didn't like Agdar!" Grandmother Erika said contemptuously, her round fists clenched. _

"_Wait, you didn't?" Elsa gasped, as she sobbed into a pillow. _

"_No! I always thought he was particularly abusive to you, Elsa."_

_Elsa gaped, her head in a whirl. For the first time, she realised she could have been suffering from unintentional, emotional abuse from her parents. _

"_What about Mother?" Anna asked, still holding Elsa close to comfort her. _

"_She did what Agdar said!  
"Oh, Agdar says that we should be lovers".  
"Agdar says we should get married"  
"AGDAR SAYS THAT ELSA HAS TO BE KEPT IN THERE ALONE!"" Erika mocked her deceased daughter, her eyes filling up with built-up anger. _

"_Didn't you like Mother?" Anna asked. _

"_I loved my precious daughter, but her life was taken over by that man! I never really thought a prince would fall for a citizen of another Kingdom, but it was a real love story.  
I was so supportive, thinking him a fine fellow, but then she had to skip her father's funeral because of him, and that's where our relationship became shaky.  
We were fine, I had two adorable little grandchildren, but I always felt I was kept in the dark about something.  
Then I got livid when I wasn't allowed to see you, Elsa. I accused her of being abusive, and then we got into an argument. We made up, but I was never invited back as often," Erika started to bleed tears herself in remembrance of her daughter. _

"_It's alright, let's have supper, and Elsa, let's get you a tissue," Anna said, as she got a tissue and mopped her sister up. _

"_Hey! I'm a big girl now!" Elsa whined like a six-year-old. _

"_Okay, "big girl", wipe your own self up!" Anan laughed, and Elsa fell into a heap of giggles. _

"_See this is what I mean! You two are a lovely pair of sisters!" _

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Maybe today will be a whole new adventure?" Elsa asked herself as she brushed the tangles out of her hair.

* * *

Elsa was walking down the corridor, when she saw two ruby stockings dangling from the air in the Grand Hall.

Not wasting a second, Elsa dashed in there, finding her grandmother dangling from the chandelier.

"That's it! Now, to and fro! Work it, Grandma!" Anna encouraged, laughing.

"Grandmother Erika? What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Elsa shrieked, but giggles came out and she fell into a heap of bubbling laughter.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think, and if I should continue with more chapters!**

**Until next time  
-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd a lot of fun making it!**

* * *

"Oh, Elsa! I was just- um- uh- I was just dusting!" Erika smiled loosely, as she launched herself onto a mahogany chair below.

"You are insane! Having to take care of two Annas! This is just the limit!" Elsa scolded, as wiped tears from her eyes from her fit of laughing.

"No, the limit is when I show you my gymnastics!"

"That's it! Halt right there, Grandma! You'll break your neck!"

"She's boring," Erika whispered between strawberry blonde strands of Anna's hair.

"I heard that!"

Erika smiled, her face spreading, until she burst into a pile of laughter, which made Elsa roll her crystal eyes at one hundred and eighty degrees.

"Elsa! Look, I know you are a mature girl, but you've got to alleviate a bit!" Erika said, serious for once.

"Grandmother, I know you are an elderly citizen, but you've got to be cautious of your surroundings and what you take part in," Elsa retorted with a smirk.

"Elsa, can't you just lighten up a bit?" Anna asked in her "give-over-already" voice.

"Anna, I can't. Between being Queen and trying to keep an eye on you, and now one on Grandma, I just can't cope!"

"Oh go on you old fuss pot! I'll be fine! Anna will be fine, your just go and do your business, okay?"

"Fine then! But if one of you break your back, don't blame me!" And with that Elsa scampered off.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked, a mischievous smile lit up her face.

* * *

"Really?" Elsa groaned as the Duke of Wesleton wrote her yet another letter of obsequiousness.

_Dear most elegant Queen Elsa._

_I intend to apologise thoroughly for my actions, it was entirely wrong and most shameful of me.  
Although, I am a victim of fear as they say, I could not hold my anxiety, and therefore reacted in a most abominable manner. I hope that we may rekindle our kingdoms and but this matter of affect behind us. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Aage of Wesleton. _

Elsa rolled her eyes. Why did this duke have to write her one thousand letters a day for trade? In the next letter she was determined to be more firm.

She was distracted by a knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna requests your attention in this message she sent you," Kai came in, bowing at her majesty's presence.

"What did she do now?" Elsa grinned privately. Anna had found a way of telling Elsa what she had done through Kai and Gerda and other Royal Staff.

"Well, I quote, "Tell my sister I'm taking Gran out to the forest, we'll be back in ten!""

"Did she say why?"

"Something about introducing Erika to Kristoff."

"As long as they don't get up to mischief that is acceptable!" Elsa smiled at Kai, before he exited.

* * *

"Hey Kristoff! Come and meet my Grandmother!" Anna yelled into the distance.

"Don't worry Anna, your mother had imaginary boyfriends too!"

"No he's real!"

"Sure he is," Erika smiled sympathetically. But was inwardly thinking, _that girl is not right in the head!_

But out came a tall, sturdy, masculine blonde, with pools of melted chocolate in his eyes and pink cheeks. He flushed as he stood beside Anna.

"Hey Anna!" Kristoff mumbled.

"Anna! For the life of me! I've finally hit the mark! I'm bonkers!"

"Grandmother! He's real! I told you!"

Erika, towering around five foot four looked up to the incredible height of the man- 6'3.5''. Her maple eyes widened until they were comparable to the moon. She stared up at him, stunned by him.

"Hello! How's the weather up there?" She yelled, filling the whole forest ringing with her hollers.

"Hello, Erika. The weather is quite cool!"

"Too bad! It is warm down here!"

"I can fairly see that," Kristoff said, looking at Anna. Kristoff was about to lean in and kiss Anna's cheek when a great load came on his foot.

"Ow!"

"You leave my Anna alone! Don't want your snot over her precious face!" Erika scowled, trying to suppress her growing laughter as she saw Kristoff hopping like a bunny.

"Grandmother!"

"Sorry Anna! Men try to get their boogers all over you! Yuck!"

"Wow! You are feistier than Anna!" Kristoff grimaced in pain.

"You betcha, Krissy!"

"Okay, that's enough, I'll catch up with you later!" Anna smiled apologetically, steering Erika away from her aching boyfriend.

Elsa was just rounding up her day's work when she heard Anna storm in through the door.

"I wonder what happened now. Well, I better be interfering, just to be sure," Elsa thought as she listened attentively.

"Why did you stamp on his foot and embarrass me like that?" Anna growled at her grandmother.

"Because he was going to spread diseases!"

"Hush! That is just futility! You know he is a good man, and you humiliate me!"

_Right, I better go and interfere, now, Elsa thought as she rose from her chair. _

* * *

As Elsa approached them, she saw them in a heated argument. Her icy eyes went large with aghast. So she stepped between them.

"Right, what seems to be the matter?"

"Grandmother stepped on Kristoff's foot and didn't let him kiss me!" Anna explained, her face beetroot.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because she is a Princess, and the last thing I need is to see her share someone's saliva!"

"Gross! That is just gross!" Elsa remarked, her face going green.

"It was only a peck on the cheek!"

"That's how it starts off! I remember seeing Agdar and your mother out in the porch. I could have slapped that man until he was a fire truck!"

"Ew! I didn't need to know that!" Elsa winced in disgust.

"I see! Well, now Kristoff will be afraid of you!" Anna stormed into her room, with tears throbbing down her cheeks.

Elsa sighed and looked at her grandmother in the eye and hugged her. Elsa's soft side came out as she brought her grandmother to the kitchen and poured her some tea.

Elsa sipped her cup, watching her grandmother toy with her finger.

"Are you sure there isn't something more to this?" Elsa asked, taking in her grandmother's physical display.

"No, well, yes. I haven't seen Anna in so long- since she was about ten- and she is still my little granddaughter. Seeing her with Kristoff made me realise how she was now a woman! It also broke my heart to see you are Queen, when in reality, you are my little Princess," Erika let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"We all have to grow up, it is a part of life. If you don't let a caterpillar become a butterfly, how is it supposed to fly free?"

"I just want that butterfly to take me with her!" Erika wept, her heart smashing into one million pieces in her rib cage.

"I would want you to come too!" A voice came from behind the door.

"Anna?" Erika peered, and saw the beautiful Anna standing there, as prim and proper as her sister. Her hair was in her usual braids, with her favourite green "casual" outfit and black shoes. Her face was smeared with redness, but she looked more or less the same.

"Oh! Anna! I'd thought you'd never forgive me!" Erika hugged her.

"Of course I will!" Anna hugged her back, and nodded to Elsa, who smiled back.

Anna sighed when they departed, a grin spreading across her face.

"And besides, I'll probably never grow up!" Anna joked, and she got a cluster of laughter in return.

"Probably," Elsa mumbled, although she saw a change in Anna every day.

"I'm sorry, and tell Kristoff I'm sorry too!"

"Don't bother about him. I know let's have a girls' night out! You too Elsa!"

"I should hope so! I'm a girl," Elsa smiled, as she hugged both her sister and grandmother.

_Maybe we did learn something today?_ Elsa thought, as she pulled them in closer.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya!**

**Before you read, I'd like to give an enormous amount of credit to guest: RebelGirl and Fanfiction user: nerfherder97, who helped me with the plot in this story. **

**I hope you enjoy, because I had a tremendous amount of fun creating this chapter!xx**

* * *

"NO!" Elsa's cries rang out, filling up the whole castle.

Anna rushed up to the door, not sue what she might see.

"ELSA! Elsa! Calm down!" Anna burst through the oaken wood. And there stood Elsa, snow filling up the room and icicles everywhere.

"Oh, Elsa, what happened?"

"The Duke! He's coming! To Arendelle! I told him and I cautioned him, but he is so headstrong and adamant about the situation, he is coming, trying to reunite our trade!" Elsa said calmly, thawing her wintery explosion.

"That Duke! I'll slap him, hard!" Anna vowed, seething inside.

"You do that! He's due to be here in three hours! I have a right mind to freeze the water!" Elsa said, wrath in her mind.

"You won't, will you?" Anna asked uncertainly.

"No! Of course not, I'm just so furious!"

"I know, I am totally and utterly too!"

"Want to help me sign papers?" Elsa asked, smiling.

"Um, I have to go and- um- uh- de-crinkle my carpet!" Anna said, bolting out the door.

* * *

Three hours later…

Erika was at the door, when she heard a polite knock. Quickly fixing her hair, she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello! I'm Aage of Wesleton- oooo!" The Duke was smitten by Erika, who frowned at his wide-eyed expression.

"HI-YA!" She said, kicking him in the stomach. She then karate chopped him, just where she had given him a blow.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"You want me to do it to these thugs too?" She asked, glaring at the thugs, her maple eyes gleaming.

"No, Ma'am, we are good," one said, backing away from the grandma.

"Alright! Now, don't you ever look at me like that, again!"

"I am sorry, Madame, you are just so beautiful!" He said, puckering out his lips.

Erika looked at him, luckily she had a spare ninja mask in her purse. She narrowed her amber eyes, and started at them Duke, before delivering a direct punch to his face.

"GAAAAH!" The Duke shrieked, falling into the arms of one of his thugs.

"And good day to you Sir," Erika said, heaving him up, and shaking his hand thoroughly.

"I still am enamoured by your beauty, Ma'am!" The Duke said, covering is face.

"Well, that is so, ridicu- Big Momma!" Erika said, taking off her mask and staring at the Duke.

"What is it?"

"I think Momma wants that man!" Erika said, pointing at the duke.

"Me?"

"Why did you not say you have such gorgeous blue eyes? They're like blue blood!" Erika said, shaking the duke's hand vigorously.

"Yes, I was too busy getting PUNCHED IN THE FACE!"

"Oh, yeah, I apologise!"

"Shall we, My Lady?" The Duke said, holding out his arm.

"We shall!" Erika said, linking arms with him.

* * *

Elsa's pale face was paper-white with worry that eve. She had honestly thought her grandmother went missing.

There were dark circles under her eyes and she was busy taking strands of her hair from the neat pile on the top of her head and fiddling with them.

"Anna! Has there been any news of her?"

"No, and you're freezing your own hair!" Anna pointed to the delicate platinum-blonde hair, which was turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!" Elsa said, thawing her hair.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, I have some news that your Grandmother Erika was last reported to be with Duke Aage of Wesleton at a restaurant," Kai said, before exiting.

"No! No, no, no!" Elsa gasped, nibbling at the ends of her hair.

"What?"

"Let me put this straight- boy, girl, and restaurant!" Elsa explained, her anxieties high.

"So-oh! Now I get it! Grandma and that Thing are dating!" Anna repulsed herself, her vomit making its way up.

"You are excused! Go before it is all over the floor!" Elsa ushered, her own gag coming to surface.

* * *

"You are a pleasure to be courted with!" The Duke said, kissing Erika on the cheek.

"As are you!" Erika flushed, before shutting the oaken door, and falling down along in a pile of giggles.

"That's it, Missy! Where have you been?" Elsa scolded, popping out from nowhere. Her face was screwed in an angry shape. Her eyes sparkled with fury, and her pale skin was strawberry.

"Oh, I was just courting with Aage, my new beau!" Erika gazed dreamily.

"You mean my sworn enemy, Grandmother?" Elsa inquired, shifting her head to the side.

"Aage? Of Wesleton?"

"That's the one!"

Erika's mind was in a whirl. She recounted the many times he said that Arendelle and Wesleton were acquainted. She thought of the many jokes that her new "beau" had made, and quite embarrassingly, the amount of times they kissed. She was definitely attracted to his fellow, but now she wasn't so sure.

"No! I love him, Elsa!" Erika announced in a drastic manner.

"Oh please, you only knew him for a day!" Elsa sardonically said.

"Well, love bites rapidly! Goodnight Elsa!" Erika stomped up the many steps.

* * *

Elsa ran into her sister's room, breathless and heartbroken. She wished she had have told her grandmother about "Aage", before she "fell in love" with him.

Anna's cherry room was always warm and welcoming. It was dishevelled, but it was always filled with love and happy memories. Anna was eager to lend advice and hugs when they were needed. Anna was the only one who knew Elsa inside and out, and loved her all the same.

"Hey sis!"

"Anna! Bad news! She's fallen in love with him!"

"Oh, please! She only knew him for a day!" Anna rolled her eyes, and calmly undid her strawberry-blonde braids. Anna was wearing her pink, silken nightgown- the one Elsa got her as a gift for helping her through her troubles. It had distended sleeves, with a bow on the end of them, a bow on the centre of the neckline, and little white frills along the bottom, where there were bows along the hemline. Elsa thought she looked adorable, which Anna testified, but thought so inwardly.

"I know, but she's definitely courting with him!"

A well-known mischievous smile lit up Anna's face.

"Then it looks like it's up to us to fix everything," Anna's eyes sparkled at the cunning thought.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks again to RebelGirl and Nerfherder97!**

**Until next time  
-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya!  
This is an extension from the last chapter. **

**Thanks again to RebleGirl and nerfherder97!**

**Hope you enjoyxx**

* * *

"So what's your plan?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister's mischievous grin.

"Well, it's simple! All we need is a zebra, a monkey, a dozen pancakes, and…"

"…Shut up! That's never going to work!"

"I was kidding, but my REAL plan must be so secret, so precise, and so cunning, that if we get one foot wrong, the plan will fall apart!" Anna explained, narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?" Elsa sighed, getting impatient.

"Let me think about it first, then I'll tell you," Anna said, putting her finger to her chin.

"You don't have a plan!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Then WHAT IS IT?"

Anna went red, sheepishly looking at the wooden floor beneath her feet. She didn't have a plan, but was in the process of thinking one up.

"I GOT IT!" Anna jumped on her bed, but came down crashing onto the floor with a BANG!

"Are you alright!" Elsa gasped, supressing her mirth as Anna yelped.

"YAOW! That's just nasty! And I think my butt is broken!"

"Get up and stop complaining!" Elsa heaved Anna up, whose sea-blue eyes looked up at her, wounded.

"Well, if you'd stop being so impatient, then I'll tell you!" Anna said, as she whispered the plan to Elsa.

Elsa's pale face smirked with joy and mischief- this would be fun!

* * *

At ten O'clock that next morning, there was a chivalrous little knock at the castle door, which Elsa, unfortunately had to open.

There he was, Aage of Wesleton- still lack stature, but just a tad more diminutive than the coronation. He still had his wig on, and his sleek turfs of hair were fuzzier than the coronation. He wore the same admiral suit that consisted a navy admiral jacket, with gold ampulets and three medals (which Elsa couldn't understand why he had them). He still had his flexible, grey trousers and his knee-high boots.

"Hello, Your Majesty of Arendelle! Might it be a pleasure on my behalf to see you once more!" Aage said smugly, which irritated the Queen.

"Aage, what a surprise!" Elsa sniffed with exasperation, but her false smile still beaming.

"Of course so! Now, as we are talking, let us be trade partners again."

"No! You wanted to kill me! And that shall not do. You were the first one to turn against me when my powers got let out! No, I will not agree with such a statement, Sir!" Elsa indicate calmly, her temperament uneven.

"Why not put this behind us?"

"I forgive you but I shall not ally you!"

At that moment Erika came out, looking stricken. Her maple eyes wide and gobsmacked, and her pink moth open, which stretched her little head.

"Ah, Erika, My Dear! Don't you look fetching! Now, I shall escort you to tea!" Aage said, holding out his arm.

"We shall," Erika said, with a dangerous tone to her voice that Elsa and the duke overlooked.

Elsa watched them skip off into the distance, arm in arm.

* * *

"Are you sure you've got it all down to the finest degree?" Anna asked, as her and Elsa were at the restaurant the duke and Erika were in.

"Of course I do! It's not a bit plan, only a small amount of me can do this!" Elsa said, and she whipped up some blue magic and froze the duke's tea.

They waited.

"Ah, Erika, you look stunning in you creamy dress! And you look gorgeous with your hair- it matches mine!"

"If that's so I'll get a hair transplant!" Erika re-joined, patting her hair.

"You amuse me, Erika!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh, then, oh," The Duke of Wesleton said as an awkward silence began between the two. Aage took a sip of his hot tea, but the tea was frozen solid.

"GAH! YOU WITCH! YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER! YOU ARE AN EVIL WITCH THAT FROZE MY TEA!" The Duke screamed, throwing his cup in the hair, and it smashed into one billion pieces.

"Excuse me?"

"You froze my tea!"

"I cannot do Elsa's gift, and she is not a witch, YOU TWISTED OLD BAG!"

"THEN SHE IS HERE TO GET REVENGE! THE WITCH! SHE MUST BE BEHEADED!"

"No! I didn't want revenge! I want you to stop courting my grandmother!" Elsa spoke, rising from her hiding place.

The crowd gasped- Queen Elsa! She wore her hair in her usual French braid, with a navy-blue dress, with icy blue flowers, and an icy-blue triangular opening. Her sleeves were long, with the same icy-blue flowers going up her arm. Her shoes were black and she had an ocean-blue cape. Her crystal-like eyes sparkled with remorse and fury.

"Why?"

"Aage, did you or did you not know this was my grandmother before you dated her?" Elsa asked sternly.

"Well-Well of course I did!"

"Well, she is not! So there!" Anna rose from her hiding place.

The crowd gasped again! Princess Anna! She wore her long strawberry blonde hair in her usual braids. She had a rose-bud dress with black long flowers going up from the hemline to her waist. There was a black, belt-like structure on her waist, which separated her black upper half and her pink lower half. She too had black ankle-boots. Her sleeves stopped at her shoulders, and were soft and silken. Her ocean-blue eyes gleamed with mischief and victory.

"Wha-what? Of course she is!" The duke spluttered, getting salvia all over Erika's face.

"OKAY! EWW! And she is right, I am not their grandmother, they prefer to call me that as I am the new maid!" Erika admitted falsely, picking up Anna's lead.

"Oh? Really?" The duke glanced at Elsa who nodded in agreement. He looked apologetic at Erika and sighed, "Erika, you are a fine lady, but this isn't working out! I'm sorry."

Erika laughed at the duke, while putting her hand on her hip and saying, "Well too bad! You lost a pretty sweet deal! As I am their actual grandmother!"

"What?" The duke spluttered, getting saliva once again all over Erika.

"Seriously dude! You gotta stop doing that!" A surfer called out form the next table.

"Yes, she is my grandmother!" Elsa said, smiling triumphantly at the duke.

The duke sighed and looked at Anna, who nodded in agreement. He looked apologetically at Erika and said, "I love you! Let's get married!"

"No way, boy! Momma has moved on!" Erika said, putting on her ninja mask from her white purse.  
She looked closely at the duke, clenched her fists and collided one of them with the duke's face.

"HI-YA! NO ONE TRIES TO KILL MY GRANDDAUGHTER! THIS REALTIONSHIP WAS OVER SINCE TEN O'CLOCK TODAY! VICTORY IS MINE!"

She delivered a blow to the duke's stomach and pushed him pushed him right into the surfer-dude, who collided with the waiter, who collided with the grand cake display.

"Dude! Watch where you're falling! And look, Jessica is leaving!" The surfer said, pointing at the tall, blonde who left the restaurant.  
"She said that she'd pay this time! Dang!"

"This is an outrage! I've got cake on my nose!" Aage complained, seething at the cake on his nose.

"Thanks girls! I should have listened to you!" Erika said, pulling in the two royals.

"Anyway, what about eating that dinner you and the scumbag had ordered! That waiter is bringing it out now!" Anna said, as the princess, queen and gymnast-karate-socialite grandmother ate the dinner, leaving the bill for the duke to pay.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" The duke announced, signing the bill.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I appreciate any constructive criticism!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**This is the latest chapter to my story. It's unlike the other action-packed ones, it is more senesitive and deep somehow. **

**I still hope you enjoy it. **

**And thanks to IcyBlast1919, who mad ethe sugesstion of flashbacks, which I very much appreciate!**

**Hope you enjoyxx**

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_You stupid girl! He is not worth it, Idun!" Erika voiced to her sixteen year old daughter. _

"_But, Mother! I love him. He's Prince, he can't not go to Princess Miranda's party!" Idun replied, tears streaming down her face, and landing in a puddle on her maiden's dress. _

"_Oh, Idun! I don't know what you see in him."_

"_What did you see in Father?"_

"_Do not speak ill of your Father! Do you remember him? You know, the man's funeral that you skipped?" _

"_I had to! I mean I loved Father, but Agdar, he needed me!"_

"_Whatever for, Idun?" Erika enquired coolly, her maple eyes gleaming with fury. _

"_For his parents' wedding anniversary! It was a grand event! There were silver balloons, and purple streamers, and…"_

"…_A WEDDING ANNIVERSARY! YOUR FATHER DIED OF A HEARTATTACK, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO MISS HIS FUNERAL FOR AN ANNIVERSARY?" Erika shrieked, throwing her arms to the sky in rage. _

"_I am sorry, Mother! It's just that I don't want to lose Agdar, and you can't expect Agdar to come to a fourth-rate funeral…"_

"_FOURTH-RATE? FOURTH-RATE? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF OUR FAMILY? FOURTH-RATE? YOU MEANT THE WORLD TO YOUR FATHER! AND IF YOU CAN'T BE DECENT ENOUGH TO ATTEND HIS FINAL GOODBYE, THEN YOU, MY GIRL, HAVE NO HEART OR SENSITIVITY!" Erika shook violently, like a kettle ready to boil. After trembling, she burst into a series of loud sobs. _

_Idun stood, silent. She couldn't believe the heartache she had caused this woman, who bore and raised her. She twirled the end of her long, dark-brown hair. Her pale face turned paler. She let a few more tears seep from her eyes, before putting an arm around her mother. _

"_I'm sorry, Mother. I don't know what I'll do. Miranda said it was a definite affair, Agdar said it was just two people chatting. I don't know who to believe!" _

"_Oh, I'll march straight up to Agdar and tell him to spit out the truth! I promise, Dear. Now, get a night's sleep. I do feel shaken!" Erika said gently, lightly kissing the top of her daughter's head, and giving her a quick hug before going off to bed. _

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"And, I told you time after time, Idun, he wasn't worth it!" Erika sighed, looking at the portrait of her daughter. She could recall every detail of her- from her porcelain-doll-like face, to her dainty feet. She noted the painting hadn't quite got her nose perfectly right.

"But I'm glad you ended up happy. I wouldn't trade Elsa and Anna for the world," Erika remarked, letting delicate tears slip from her eyes.

"Anna, shush! Don't let Grandmother hear us," Elsa whispered to Anna, pushing her back into the shadows.

Erika smiled and looked up, she saw Elsa shove Anna back into the distance. She knew those girls heard everything. She steadily walked over to them, who looked extremely guilty.

"I heard that!" She rang through the hall, like a vocal box. She beamed at her granddaughters, but her eyes sinking in the whelming tears.

"Sorry. I told Anna not to disturb your moment!" Elsa flashed an ireful glare at Anna.

"Well, sor-ry if I wanted to hear!"

"Nosy old thing!" Erika jested, to which the two girls laughed at, though Anna tried not to.

"I am sorry, again. Please continue, we'll be off elsewhere!" Elsa flashed a staid expression at Anna.

"No, it's all right! Do you remember your mother? She was a decent young lady, but the rows I got into over Agdar!"

"I know, you told us. And by the way, who is Miranda?" Anna asked, her curiosity rising.

"Well, yes she is a queen. And certainly is not a snow and ice proess, Miss Elsa. And she is an unattractive thing, also very jealous, so if I were you, I'd hold back. I think she is raging that another queen can do such amazing things!"

"Ah yes, I've received some wrathful letters from Miranda, all concerning my ice-and-snow "proess" as you say. I was called witch, sorceress and lots of other things I wouldn't like to mention. Yes, I just replied how I was born with them, and if she doesn't stop I'll get someone on her case!" Elsa replied with a smirk.

"Who is?"

"My feisty, no-nonsense sister Anna, a talking snowman, a ruthless ice-murderer, a karate-chopping pensioner and a friendly reindeer," Elsa replied, to which Erika and Anna hooted.

"Karate-chopping pensioner! Oh how marvellous!" Erika shrieked, as tears poured out with laughter.

"Fiest and no-nonsense? Ha! That'll show her!" Anna laughed, her face lighting up like a new dawn of a fresh day.

They all sighed, and walked towards the picture of Agdar and Idun. They were a handsome couple- him strong and muscular (not to Kristoff's league, but still), and her fine-featured and dainty. Both a proud King and Queen, with two beautiful daughters.

"My daughter. My beautiful little girl. It's a hard thing when a parent buries their child. I'll love you forever!" Erika announced, breaking down into a bundle of cries.

"It's okay. It was hard for us too. And Anna, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have shut you out when they died. I wanted to let you in and hug you, but I had a massive storm in my room, that wouldn't go away for months!" Elsa sighed, tears pouring, like silent raindrops from Heaven above.

"Oh, Elsa! I understand! And for the record, I was distraught too. I thought you hated me, but you obviously didn't!" Anna wept, as she fell into her sister's arms.

Elsa looked at her adoring grandmother, who was an explosion of water. She took one arm out of the hug, and wrapped it around her grandmother, and Anna did the same.

Erika was surprised to get so many arms draped around her, but she returned the favour, and now there were three women, weeping and hugging, getting satisfaction from their embrace.

"I miss you my daughter," Erika whispered to Idun, when the three women broke apart. Elsa and Anna went off to do their duties and read.

"_I miss you too! Thanks for taking care of the girls, Mother. Give them my love!" _

"Idun?" Erika gasped, gazing around her.

"_I'm in Heaven, now. Agdar is taking good care of me. I know I was never the perfect daughter, but I love you, very much. Father has forgiven me long ago, and welcomed me into Heaven with open arms. Agdar and I look after you every day. I know you never liked him, but he thought very highly of you!" The faint whisper came again. _

"I did like him, I was just too stubborn to accept that you grew up! I love you!"

"_You too, Mother, I love you too!" _

The whisper went away, and it was silent. Not eerily silent, but a Heavenly presence came to ensemble Erika. She was filled with a Heavenly sense, and ready to let go and accept the changes that fate had brought.

"I'll never fully ever be ready to let you go, Idun. And I'll never fully accept you're gone! Just remember, my precious, baby girl, I love you, no matter what."

And from that day on, Erika felt the presence of Angels, who is her daughter, glancing down at her, showering her with the Heavenly Gift of love.

* * *

**Thank's for reading!**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**And if any of you would like to make any suggestions, say in your reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-TheFrozenSnowflake!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Elsa! Elsa! Look what I found! It's Mother's diary! Isn't that neat?" Anna called from behind the door.

Elsa sat, motionless and unmovable. She didn't know what she wanted- part of her wanted her to read it, and part of her thought it would be an absolute terrible idea.

"Um-come in, Anna," Elsa said, her crystal eyes stinging from all the unblinking.

"Okay! But it dates back to the olden days, when she first met Papa!"

Elsa's eyes lit up, she loved a good old nosey. So she ran over and greeted Anna excitably, eager to unlock all the secrets.

Anna and Elsa walked back to the desk. Anna pulled up a mahogany chair with a purple cushion up beside Elsa, and they read the first page.

_11/05/1815_

_Prince Agdar of Arendelle! He was staring at me for an unknown amount of time at the "Two-Kingdoms Ball". I've always been infatuated by him, but he'd never go for a girl like me- a peasant girl. _

_Then, he actually walked over to me! I could have died with embarrassment! I probably looked a little richer, but not a whole lot. These were my Sunday Best clothes, and to be honest, they aren't really the best in the market- it was a cheap bargin!_

_He introduced himself, charming! Then he asked about me, and I, being a babbler, told him the truth. I am a farmer's daughter that works in the lodge nearby, which my uncle owns. _

_I thought he'd walk away, but he looked interested! He asked me which lodge, and I told him Mill Lodge of The Eastern Isles. He nodded, and said he'd keep that name in his mind! _

_He winked at me with those drop-dead gorgeous blue eyes of his, and escorted me to the dance floor! There I was, twirling like a mad woman (well, in a month), along with the Dukes and Duchesses of the Kingdom! _

_He then, after the dance, talked to me for hours! I don't know if he was pulling my leg with all those sweet comments, but it sure touched my heart!_

_I really hope he is smitten, because I'm head over heels!_

_There's Mother, I better go!_

_Yours sincerely  
Idun. _

"Wow! Mama did like him! Sound like anyone? An-na?" Elsa teased, smirking at the blushing Anna.

"Shut up! Yes, I was smitten by Hans, but I'm over it! Totally!"

"Sure you are! Go and get Grandmother!" Elsa ordered, pulling the diary to her nose.

"Okay! She'll be thrilled!"

* * *

**An Hour Later…**

Elsa, Anna and Erika were scanning the pages of the diary, from Idun's love-life, to her family life.

"I wonder when she'll tell me why exactly she skipped the funeral. I just wonder!" Erika sighed, turning over the next page.

And as if by magic, the page turned exactly to Idun's description of why she skipped the funeral.

_21/09/1819_

_Mama! Oh, please don't be mad at me, I can't bear it!_

_I am so sorry that I skipped the funeral, I never wanted to, but I felt under pressure to fulfil my loved one's desires. _

_I love Papa, but I couldn't lose Agdar. There is rumours of how he and Princess Miranda of the Eastern Isles have had a fling. I asked him, and he was infuriated, saying how I didn't trust him. _

_Princess Miranda is all for it, giving details I'm not comfortable writing. She said that I should leave Agdar alone, because he clearly deserves better and richer. _

_Maybe he does! Maybe he needs a princess as beautiful as Miranda, not a commoner like me. I just wish I could know the truth! I just wish I could be invisible. _

_I love Agdar, and he said he loves me, but I don't know if he means it. Maybe he loves Miranda too!_

_Papa! I'm so sorry. I wish I had have come to your funeral, but I was torn. Once Miranda gets her hands on Agdar, it will be hard to get him back. _

_But Papa, I was a foolish girl. I should have come to your funeral- you are more important than any old sweetheart! You will always stay in my heart. I love you Papa! And please forgive me!_

_I love you!_

_Yours sincerely  
Idun. _

Erika looked wide-eyed at the diary. Her maple eyes truly looked like round pools of maple syrup. Her lightly crinkled face became smooth- as an ocean on a calm day. At last, she finally understood her daughter's misbehaviour! At last she finally knew what went on inside her daughter's head- an insight to her daughter's life!

"Wow! That Miranda is more trouble than Anna and Olaf put together!" Elsa remarked, which got an exasperated sigh from Anna.

"I know! She's nearly as bad as that Hans-boy you were talking about in your letter, Anna."

"Yeah," Anna gasped, perusing the page again.

"What's on the next page?"

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

"Um, well it is now time to read her thoughts on the night I accidently hit Anna," Elsa explained.

"Elsa don't get so tense! I'm sure you'll be fine!" Anna said, although she was a bit nervous herself.

_12/04/1832_

_Alas! My poor daughter had ended her childhood. I tried to reason with Agdar, but he was so adamant, I had to step down. It was for Elsa's own safety, but this is far worse than being exploited. I feel like a terrible mother! Weaving webs that should not be woven!_

_I remember Elsa looking at me with those sad, ice-blue eyes of hers and said, "Why Mama? Why do you do this to me?"  
I cried at her comment privately at night. Why did I do this do her? Why have I locked her in a room, making her disregard Anna? I can tell she'll mourn over her pain. I am a terrible mother!_

_Elsa, remember I love you, and how stupid I am. _

_I love you!_

_Yours sincerely_

_Idun. _

"Wow! Someone's got a serious case of the feels!" Anna said, her own eyes watering.

"Yes! I thought they hated me! Now I know they loved me!" Elsa wept, tears spilling out of her "sad, ice-blue" eyes.

"And that's the end. I guess she was too busy crying for you to write more!" Anna said, giving her sister a reassuring hug.

"Yeah, probably," Elsa said, returning the hug.

"Grandmother? Why are you sad?" Anna asked, after her and Elsa broke apart.

"I have just seen my daughter through her life- from when she was seventeen to thirty-four, my dears! I am so thankful, I have all the questions I ever wanted to know!"

"Maybe we should put it on display. We'll buy a book-display, and put it here, in my office?" Elsa suggested.

"Yes! Yes we should!"

"But there is one more thing I'd like to know," Anna said mischievously.

"Which is?" Elsa prompted.

"Elsa? Where is your diary?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all I'd like to thank Icyblast1919 for helping figure out this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

"Hey Grandma! Look who I want you to meet!" Anna said, skipping in nimbly into the Spare Room.

"I am not ready to see Kristopher again," Erika said, re-reading the diary of Idun.

"Kristoff! And this is someone else, well, something else," Anna added mischievously.

"What?"

"Grandma, meet Olaf!" Anna introduced the snowman to Erika.

"Hi Grandma!" Olaf said gawkily.

Erika stared in surprise- this was a REAL snowman that talked! Her maple eyes went backwards and she fell on the floor.

"Maybe not the right time?" Olaf suggested, placing some of his flurry on Erika.

Erika woke up at once feeling the coolness of the snow on her head. She looked around, seeing the friendly snowman. Being a benevolent person, she went over to him and shook his hand thoroughly.

"I am Erika, Anna and Elsa's grandmother, how do you do, Olaf?"

"I think I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yes. My word, did Elsa build you?"

"Yes, she did. Did Anna not tell you all this?" Olaf asked, with a slight confused expression around his eyebrows.

"Oh yes! You practically saved Anna! Oh my word! I am so thankful for you Olaf!" Erika sighed, hugging the snowman.

"I love warm hugs!" Olaf announced, hugging the pensioner back.

"Oh this meeting it went so much better than the one with Agdar! Oh! Might I tell you a story? Get Elsa! She'll enjoy this!" Erika said, her pink cheeks going red with excitement.

"Yes, of course!" Anna said, running to the door of her sister's office.

* * *

"Right, since we are all here, this story will be one to remember. It's quite bitter-sweet!"

"Tell us!" Olaf prompted, keen to hear the story.

"Well…

**Erika's POV**

"_Idun! Now what is so important? I am busy!" I said, scrubbing the dishes- Bernatt was always too lazy to do them! _

"_Okay! Mama, I want you to be subtle about this! You know, Prince Agdar? Of Arendelle?"_

"_Mmm-hmm?" _

"_He is- my suitor! Isn't that neat?"_

"_Yes Sweetie. Lots of us dream of marrying a prince. Now dry those dishes and be a good girl."_

"_No! Seriously! We met at the Two-Kingdoms Ball, and he was so sweet and swept me off my feet. Oh, he was romantic," Idun sighed, her starry-eyes turning dreamy. _

_I smiled at my girl- I dreamt of marrying a prince too- but got stuck with an old farmer's lad. He was sweet to say the most. He was never fussed on romance, so I guess I had to sit there- washing his smelly farm clothes, and sewing the hole in his sock! _

_There was a courteous knock at the door. I thought it was Bill- my brother. I didn't feel like talking to him, because I owed him money- apparently his racehorse won! Who knew?_

_I turned around- and Idun was at the door, made up to the nines. Her Sunday Best too! I could have scolded the girl! But in walked, and you'll never believe it! PRINCE AGDAR OF ARENDELLE!_

_I overheard their conversation- me being an old nosey! Idun was talking in a low pitch, but I could hear Agdar clearly. _

"_Nice little cottage you have here, Idy."_

_IDY! That's my nickname for her!_

"_Shush! You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow!"_

"_I know, but I couldn't resist not seeing you."_

"_You're such a gentleman!"_

"_I know. May I be so aristocrat-like, and steal a kiss of you?"_

_Idun swooned and said, "Sure!"_

_And right before my eyes, they were kissing- passionately! I could have been sick. _

_Spoiler alert! I was! _

_My green barf was all over the basin, loud enough for Idun to hear. _

_She broke from the kiss, and told (demanded) that Agdar would best be staying at the porch. _

_She then came into the kitchen- which smelt putrid! Her big, crystal-blue eyes looked at me with horror. She was fiddling with the long, spirally locks of her nut-brown hair. She looked green herself, but obviously suppressed her vomit. _

"_Mother! What have you done?"_

"_Gagged?"_

"_Mother! You know my sweetheart is out there! And he probably suspects that you vomited! You ruined my life!"_

"_You and your boyfriend's little connection MADE me gag!" _

"_I'm an adolescent! That's what we do!"_

"_Well, you should do it a little more private! And let me see the boy, before you go off sharing saliva!"_

"_Gross!"_

"_Exactly! It made me regurgitate!"_

"_What's all the commotion, Idy?" The tall, muscular prince of Arendelle strode into the kitchen (/living room). He was a fair-reddish colour. He had massive blue- sea-blue eyes, and a neat, miniature moustache._

"_Agdar! Not now!"_

"_Idun. I enquired a question! I would expect an answer!" _

_And that's where my blood began to boil. I began to shake rapidly, until I busted, pure venom (according to Idun) coming out of my moth in flames (again, in Idun's perspective) How dare he speak to my daughter like that! How dare him, just because he's some sort of noble-prince. _

"_And you Sir! What gives you the right to speak to my Idun like that? Mister Oh-I-shall-treat-women-like-dirt-because-I'm-a-prince! Oh! You don't scare me!"_

"_Mother-"_

"_And why would you even think I'd tolerate that! You listen here, Mister! I've cleaned one too many dishes, scrubbed one too many shirts, and darned one too many unpleasant socks to be treated like that!" I raged, my face going a purple-red. _

"_I'm sorry, Ma'am! I won't do it again!" Agdar said, taken aback from my outrage. _

"_You're darn right you won't!" I snapped back. _

"_Yes, I promise! Come on Idy- I mean- would you like to?" He asked, shaking with fear. _

"_I would take any excuse to get out of the house right now!"_

_I watched them go out of the kitchen/living room and out the door. They thought they'd get away from me, but I know my daughter too well! I knew she'd be around the back, weeping into his shoulder and apologising frantically._

_So, being the nosey old bag I am, I walked outside, pinned myself against the wall. It was a stony old thing, and I've still got marks across my back. The dull-grey walls were stabbing me, and the wind was stinging my face- but I had to see what they were doing! _

_I peeked around the corner- and you wouldn't believe what they were doing! They were sharing saliva- again! It makes me sick! He was running his bony little fingers through her beautiful cascade of hair. And she had her dainty arms around his rubicund neck. I thought it was a SICK, SICK picture to look at, and they only knew each other for a few weeks (or at least I assumed so). _

_I marched over to that man, and yanked him off my daughter. I was inflamed with fury. He gawked at me in surprise, wondering if I'd march Idun back to the house. But, I did much worse- I slapped the man silly. I think he lost consciousness for a few seconds. _

"_OOF! OW! YIKES!" Agdar screamed, rubbing his sore face. _

"_MOTHER!" Idun shrieked, pulling me off Agdar and into the house. _

"_So? Uh? The Mill tomorrow?"_

_Agdar spun his head around and said shakily, "Yeah, sure! See you then, Ikun!"_

"_IDUN!" I screamed. _

"_Okay, Mama, I'll be a good boy!" The dazed prince said, before stumbling down the path like a drunken. _

_Idun never said a word until we got back into the house. _

"_MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Idun wept, stomping her foot. _

"_Protecting you! Men just want to share boogers! YUCK!"_

"_Shut up! You are ruining my life! I love him, Mama!" _

"_LOVE? YOU CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE WHOLY AFETR A FEW WEEKS!"_

"_Two wonderful weeks, Mama! Two beautiful, sunny weeks!" _

"_TWO WEEKS! You are only infatuated by him!"_

"_Sure!" She said, sardonically. _

"_Oh, where did I go wrong?" I asked, sighing at my daughter's angry face. _

"_When you spanked him! Mama, he's a gentleman!"_

"_No he's not! He ate your face!" _

"_GROSS!"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Mama, why don't you let me kiss him?"_

_I sighed, tears seeping through my eyes. I knew the reason, but I didn't want to tell her. But she looked at me with those sad, diamond-like eyes. I couldn't not tell her. _

"_I don't want my little girl to grow up!" I admitted, weeping into my hands. _

"_Mama! Don't be sad! I'm just experimenting my boundaries. I'll probably not grow up until I've had my first child."_

"_You're not hinting anything, are you?"_

"_No! I'm just giving you an example! I appreciate you being there for me."_

"_Thank you darling." I said, wrapping my arms around her, and giving her one of her old "special" cuddles. It felt like she was my six-year-old Idun. _

"_I love you Mama!"_

"_I love you too, Idun!"_

"_And Mama, growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional."_

_I didn't say anything, just let silent tears trickle down her back. _

_I am so thankful that she's my daughter, and that I got the experience of being her mother._

_Sweet dreams, my precious girl. See you on the other side!_

**Narrator's POV**

Erika looked around to see Elsa, Olaf and Anna in tears- well Olaf's "sad face".

"And that's only the begging!" Erika smiled, taking out her handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"There was some contents that I really didn't have to know, but the ending was… was so adorable!" Elsa gulped, bursting into a new set of tears.

"You're right Elsa! It is so sweet," Anna wept, her eyes sore with the weight of the tears,

"I miss Mama!" Elsa announced, giving Anna a hug.

"Me too!" Anna said, returning the cuddle.

"I never knew her. But now it feels like she's my best friend!" Olaf proclaimed, making crying sounds, but could not weep any water.

"She's up in Heaven, Loves. She's watching you all!" Erika sobbed.

Elsa, Anna and Olaf nodded, smiling at the sky, all Praying for Idun.

"Does she see me use the bathroom?" Olaf asked self-consciously.

"You don't use the bathroom!" Anna explained.

"I know, but if I did, would she see me?"

"I don't think she'd want to look!"

"Oh, okay," Olaf nodded, before whimpering again.

Erika sighed, she missed her daughter dearly. She wished she could see her child one last time. She smiled at the sky.

"Sweet dreams, my precious girl. See you on the other side!" Erika whispered, thankful for the life Idun gave her.

* * *

**Again, a big thanks to Icyblast1919!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all!**

**I loved writing this chapter! **

**It's just simple Erika and Olaf grandson-grandmother love (well, you could call it that). **

**Hope you enjoy!xx**

* * *

"Grandma Erika?" Olaf asked, his eyes big and wide.

"Yes Dear?" Erika smiled at the two-toothed snowman. She had grown fond of his innocence and ebullient personality.

"I'm confused."

"What about, Dear Olaf?"

"What's my purpose?"

Erika looked at the snowman, and experienced the same bewilderment as Olaf. She shook her silver curls and asked, "What do you mean love?"

"It's just, Elsa is Queen and Anna is Princess, and Kristoff gets to deliver ice and Sven get to help him, and you get to be a grandma and raise a child. I don't get anything!"

"Oh Olaf! Come here!" Erika said with a small tear in her eye. She carefully hugged the snowman, getting some snow on her head during the procedure.

"There love. Now, everyone has a purpose, big or small. You have a purpose, otherwise you wouldn't have been created! Now let's take a walk around the castle!"

Olaf looked at the kindly woman and nodded.  
"Okay."

So, Erika took the stick-hand of the snowman, and they began their journey through the castle.

* * *

They went around to Princess Anna's room, where she was reading one of her favourite novels- Pride and Prejudice. Anna sometimes felt like she had a strong "soul-sister" connection with the protagonist- Elizabeth Bennet, because of their personality.

The red-blonde princess gave one of her most shining smiles to her grandmother and Olaf. It was one of the smiles that twinkled from her white teeth, and sent a shock up to her ocean-blue eye, which gave them the same twinkle. Her light dusting of freckled spread across her face as she welcomed them into her room.

"Hi Grandma! Hey Olaf!" She grinned, letting them sit down on the bed.

"Hello Anna. I want to know what Olaf means to you!"

Anna looked confused by the question that was so insouciantly tossed at her. But she sighed and told from her heart what Olaf meant to her.

"Olaf was in my heart since I can remember. He has always been part of Elsa's sisterly connection with me. I can only ever remember going outside and playing in the actual snow, not Elsa's snow. But, according to Elsa, we used to play in the Grand Hall every other day with Olaf. I used to skate with Olaf, and hug him. Olaf shows love, he shows imagination, creativity, individuality. He shows that Elsa and I had a deep connection as children, and we always have, I just didn't know about it. Olaf and I were friends- or if you must- siblings from the start. He meant almost as much as Elsa does to me, and he still does. I love you, Pal!"

Olaf smiled at Anna's comment. He ran over and hugged her with one of his "too-tight hugs".

"Thanks Anna!"

"Oh, I'm not finished! You saved my life. You showed me what love is, and helped me break free from the inevitable death that was hurdling towards me at a vast speed. Without you, I'd have been dead, Elsa would have been dead, and that monster would have control of the kingdom. You are the representation of love in my life, Olaf. And you always have been!"

"Anna! You mean so much to me too! I love you too, Pal!" Olaf said, trying to remember the word "pal".

"Well, I'm glad I could help, my little snowman." Anna grinned.

It was only then that Anna and Olaf noticed the sniffing. It was coming from Erika, of course. Her maple eyes were spilling tears, which were uncontrollable. She smiled at Anna and said, "I never knew you were so deep! You are very intelligent, Anna! A remarkably intelligent girl. I can't imagine losing you and Elsa! Oh, Olaf, thank you for saving them."

"The pleasure is mine." Olaf said chivalrously.

"Now then, we'll leave you be to your book! Come on Olaf. Let's go."

"Goodbye! Hope I helped!" Anna waved merrily, before being drawn into the wondrous world of imagination.

* * *

"Um, Erika. Should we be outside Elsa's office? I mean it's her office! Workplace!" Olaf asked anxiously.

"Oh, Anna does it all the time. Just knock once or twice." Erika sighed and knocked.

"Anna?" Came a feminine voice from behind the door.

"No Erika and Olaf."

"Oh, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, that would be possibly divine, Your Majesty!"

They heard at muffled laugh, with a cool comment of, "No need for that!"

Erika and Olaf entered the door. Where they saw Elsa's platinum blonde spiral at the top of her head, bent over a page.

"Hey Elsa!" Olaf said, sitting down on the cushioned chair parallel her.

"Hi Olaf! Hi Grandma! I'm just finishing off the letter from your ex-boyfriend. Do you still "love" him?" Elsa teased.

"Elsa! That man is a peace of dirt! I'm glad I made him pay the bill!"

"Ha! You're rather amusing, Grandma! And that's not all you did! You aren't half modest too!" Elsa said, signing her name at the bottom of the letter.

"And there! I hope he'll take "no" for an answer! Now, how may I assist you?"

"What does Olaf mean to you?"

"Huh?"

"What does he mean?"

Elsa looked a bit caught unaware. She shook back her white-blonde head, in the same manner Anna had done. She smiled at Olaf and sighed, remembering Olaf's sentiment to her.

"Olaf. You were in my heart from when I was about three. I created you for Baby Anna. She was a few months old. That day was a special day, because one: you were created, and two: Anna said her first word- Elsa. From that day on, we created you, and it was one hundred times more fun when she could walk, so we could together manually build you. Every other day, you'd be created and be our "brother" or our "best friend", even Anna's husband once.

You have a very special connection with Anna and I. For my seventh birthday, she created a little doodle of you on snowflakes, and one of me and her in the centre of the centre one. You have a very special relationship with us, one that can't be undone.

I built you when I was unleashing my powers. You represent hope, innocence, and love. You gave me happiness. You mean purity, for your pureness in your soul. You mean innocence, child-like innocence that is dear to my heart, you are a pure virtue to my life, and I can't imagine a life without you. You are love Olaf. You have helped me. Thank you Olaf!"

"Thank you Elsa!" Olaf said, and he wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, which she returned.

"Thank you Olaf!" Elsa said, as she smiled.

"That's beautiful dear," Erika said, her emotions playing up on her.

"Tissue?" Elsa offered, getting one.

"Thank you, Dear. We better go. And you tell that monkey-faced coward that if he sends you another letter, I'll punch him. HI-YA!"

"Of course!" Elsa said.

"Bye Elsa!"

"Bye!" Elsa waved, before attacking some important papers.

* * *

Erika took Olaf to the Royal Stables, where Kristoff was grooming Sven. Sven looked charming, his fur nicely cut and brushed. He didn't smell too bad (or at least not as bad- there's a difference) either.

Kristoff, needless to say was the opposite. His hair was dishevelled, like overgrown corn. His clothes were scruffy and the wool was tousled, he looked like a grey ape. His face had mud splashes and he had a strong reindeer odour.

"Dear me, Kristoff, is this how you dress to escort Anna on a dinner arrangement?"

"Mrs- er- Erika! I am painfully sorry. I just was grooming Sven. Again I sincerely apologise."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, young man. I want to hear what you thing about Olaf?"

Olaf carefully waddled into the stables. He smiled at Kristoff, which quickly turned into a frown, and had to take his carrot off.

"Olaf! Olaf is a snowman. A very annoying snowman that called me "Sven" at first. But then, he began to grasp my name. He made friends with my family.

He is a good little chap. He helped me find Anna, and helped saved Her Majesty. He is irritating at times, but I wouldn't change him for the world." Kristoff smiled at the end of the sentence.

"How about and air-hug?" Olaf asked.

"Huh? Oh, um- okay, I guess," Kristoff awkwardly hugged the air, five metres away from Olaf.

"Thanks buddy. And what does Sven think?"

Kristoff listened to Sven and translated, "He says that you are a kind friend, one of his best, in fact."

"Aw! Thanks, Sven!" Olaf hugged the reindeer.

"Well, we better go. Thanks for your time, boys," Erika thanked, before slipping out of the stables.

* * *

They were back in Erika's room (the Spare Room). She smiled at Olaf, who smiled back.

"Now, do you know what your purpose is now, Olaf?"

"Yeah! I am to play with Elsa and Anna, save Anna from death, be friends with everyone, help everyone, teach everyone how to love, give people warm hugs and annoy Kristoff!"

"Very good! You see, everyone has a purpose, Olaf. You just have to find it. But your purpose is not done. You still have a life to live. Live each day, Olaf. Enjoy the present."

"Oh, gee! I don't know what to say! Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Olaf."

There was an awkward silence between them, as Olaf stood patiently.

"Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My present?"

Erika smiled at the snowman. She had grown to love him like her own grandson- great-grandson in reality. She shook her head and sighed, ""Present" means the current moment. I don't have a present."

"Oh! Well, you do! You helped me find my purpose! Thanks so much, Grandma Erika!"

"Well, I'm a giver!" Erika pretended to boast.

"Yeah! And I do have a purpose that I need to live every day!" Olaf proclaimed.

"Which is?"

A huge smile spread across Olaf's frozen face, "to annoy Kristoff!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! It was a fun cahpter to write, and to explore Olaf's character more. **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Another chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!xx**

* * *

"No way! Did we actually write that?" Elsa gasped, as she flicked through her book of "Anna and Elsa Adventures".

"Correction- you wrote it! I just did the drawings!" Anna said, giggling as she peered at her own 3-year old drawings.

Erika heard the mirth from the kitchen (her favourite place in the castle). She took some chocolate and headed down to Elsa's room, where all the merry laughter was.

* * *

She knocked on the great oaken door- the door that had separated love from fear for many years. It was a barrier, which had subdued Elsa into depression and fear of herself. It blocked Anna from Elsa's life, and it blocked Elsa from life itself.

"Come in!" Elsa responded, chuckling.

"What are you reading?" Erika asked, her inquisitive side shining out like the Sun from a cloudy sky.

"Oh, just a book Anna and I put together when we were little. Anna found it in Papa's drawer. It is called "Anna and Elsa's Adventures". It was what we did- and some of it we made up," Elsa explained, flicking the book to the start and presenting the book to Erika.

Erika peered at the page;

_Hi! I'm Elsa, and tis is my litlle sisther Anna. _

_I am 6 and she is 3. _

_I can do majjick, and make ice and sno in the Grand Hal._

_We make Olaf and play wit him. He is verry funney! _

_Anna likes ice and sno, and we go on crazzie adventurers! _

_Anna cannot right, so she draws. _

_I hop u like are book!_

_Lov_

_Elsa and Anna! Xxxox_

Erika grinned at the writing. She remembered Elsa and Anna when they were young. She looked at the scrawly six-year old hand-printing. It was quite well-done for a six-year old. And Anna's little scribbles had so much significance in them.

"I love it! Why don't you write more, because you have had very exciting lives!" Erika smiled, but Elsa looked disheartened.

"No, we have been locked in the castle, because of one stupid mistake!" Elsa suddenly looked angry, and kicked the post of her bed, "I hate myself!" Ice shot out of her hand in daggering spikes of crystal.

"No! Elsa, you tried to protect me! You are such a good person. If I were you, I'd love myself! Now stop this senseless palaver! Now!" Anna ordered sternly.

"Thanks Anna. But it was stupid of me! Very stupid!" Elsa said, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"No, you tried to save me! You are the best sister, ever!" Anna hugged her sister, mopping up her wet cheeks with her forefinger.

"I have to argue with that! You are the best sister ever!" Elsa smiled, and turned to her grandmother.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I just realised how much I missed out on. And I made Anna miss out on too!" Elsa smiled, but her eyes creating a sea of salty tears.

"That's quite alright. But you did and do have exciting lives! Anna taught herself gymnastics and you can create ice, not to mention all the muddles! So get to work, my girls!"

Elsa looked at Anna and smiled, to which Anna nodded, her braids vibrating on her shoulders.

"Let's get started!" Elsa announced, grabbing a fountain pen.

"We left off when I was eight, a few days before the "you-know-what" happened. So thirteen years later, I guess!"

_13 years later…_

_It's me! Elsa, or if you want, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.  
My sister, on my left, is Princess Anna of Arendelle, and she can write now.  
She'll do a paragraph, and I'll do a paragraph.  
I guess I'd better hand to pen to Anna. _

_Hey! I'm Anna, and I'm eighteen!  
What have I been doing the past 13 years?  
Well, waiting for Elsa to come out of her room.  
She did! And everyone knows about her powers, when I  
accidently pushed her, and poof! They came out.  
It was about my engagement to my ex-fiancé Hans.  
I went up the North Mountain with a boy called Kristoff, and a snowman  
(whom Elsa brought to life) called Olaf.  
Elsa accidently froze my heart.  
Then Hans refused to kiss me, leaving me to die.  
Olaf showed me what love was, and I went out to get Kristoff.  
But I heard a sword, and Hans was about to behead Elsa, who was weeping-  
over me! She thought I died!  
I saved her, and froze crystal.  
I was just traveling towards The Light, when I suddenly merged into my body.  
Elsa thawed the kingdom and we reunited.  
It would make a great book, huh?_

_Yes, I was a fool, but Anna saved me!  
I hope to build our relationship stronger every day.  
We are sisters and best friends!  
As you may have guessed, our parents died.  
I was so afraid, I didn't comfort Anna, even though I  
wanted too!  
I hope she forgives me! Life is a blast! Right Anna?_

_Definitely! Keep a look out for some crazy adventures!_

_Love Elsa and Anna! Xx_

"That's adorable! I will be reading that! Looks like Momma found herself a new book!" Erika remarked, sending the two royals in fits of giggles.

"Thanks Grandma! You're the best!" Anna hugged her grandmother.

Erika sighed. She only had less than a week to spend with her granddaughters. She wished she could see them more often, but it was almost impossible.

"I'll be going in a week or so."

Elsa thought for a moment. Maybe, just maybe her grandmother could find residence in Arendelle, and being Queen she could definitely make that happen. Then, a bright idea popped into Elsa's mind.

"What about living here? With us?" Elsa asked, a well-known mischievous grin lit up her face.

Erika sighed and shook her head sadly. She didn't want to intrude on Elsa and Anna.

"No, My Dears. I don't want to intrude."

"We insist!" Elsa said, smiling.

Erika put a pale hand to her silver locks and twirled them for a moment. She stared at her wide-eyed, platinum-blonde granddaughter. Who looked regal in her black gown with emerald flowers at the bottom of her dress, and at her bottom of her sleeves.

She looked at her big-eyed, strawberry-blonde granddaughter who looked beautiful her navy-blue gown with back roses along the bottom and up to her knees on her dress. Her braids bounced with enthusiasm. The only thing that could make that smile bigger was a profound "yes".

"We'll see," Erika shortly said, and the girls nodded, understanding.

"I hope you do stay! Imagine the fun we'll have together!" Anna said.

"But for now, hand me a pen!"

"Why?"

"Do you have another book?"

"As Anna said, why?"

"I'm going to do my own adventure book, and believe me it will be full in minutes!" Erika smiled, and the girls cracked up laughing.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me in your reviews.**

**And a quick question-  
**

_**Should Grandma stay?**_

**Please tell me, becasue I'm at a deadlock. I don't know what to do!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love  
-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a very black night. As if the sun had completely vanished from space and left nothing. Lightning flashed from the sky in yellow zigzags, striking the sea with vengeance. Thunder grumbled as if the skies were tumbling down to earth. The wind howled, shaking the skies as the thunder roared louder.

The angry sea was tormented with strikes of venomous lightning. It gushed, throwing the captain and the sailors into a watery death. Elsa held on the Anna, and held on to the mast at the same time. She couldn't afford to let Anna die, so she just grasped harder to Anna's shoulder.

"Elsa, I don't think we'll live the night! Our captain has sunk to the bottom, probably dead!" Anna proclaimed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Have faith, Anna! Have faith!" Elsa chanted over and over, her own eyes welling in tears.

"I love you Elsa," Anna announced, in case she'd never say it again.

"I love you too, Anna!" Elsa replied, howling like the wind.

Just then, a giant wave ate the ship, and Elsa watched Anna fall into the aqua coffin.

"Anna! NO!" Elsa cried with anguish. She herself was drowning. Ice spikes shot from Elsa's hand, like frozen knifes.

"Elsa," a faint whisper came two metres away.

She swam over to Anna, who was sinking along with the ship. Out of the corner of her eye, she perceived land, a few metres ahead. Having gotten Anna safely, she swam clumsily over to the figure of land.

"It's okay, Anna. I got you!" Elsa reassured the unconscious Anna, just like she did when Anna was unconscious thirteen years ago, but this time it wasn't Elsa's fault, it was the wrathful sea.

Elsa finally got to the mysterious land, and flung Anna up on to the sandy fraction of land, before hauling herself up.

"You're okay," Elsa said, kneeling beside Anna. Her face was pallid and lifeless. Her body was limp, and her eyes were shut. Her long cascade of hair – which was previously impeccably braided in a bun- had fallen loose and was straggly. The only gesture that signified Anna was alive was her gentle breathing.

"Please wake up!" Elsa pleaded, tears streaming down her face, she motioned her hands towards the sky, letting the ice spikes fling from her hand and into the ocean.

Anna was unresponsive.

"Please Anna! I need you!" Elsa said, her wails only getting louder.

* * *

A few hours later, Anna shook her head. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing the immaculate blue-greenness beneath them. She blinked for a while, until she made out a small, round figure. But as she peered at it more, she realised it was Elsa, crying into her knees. Anna looked pitying at Elsa and wrapped her arms around her.

Elsa was surprised to get this sudden gesture. As first she thought the air was getting really warm, but she then came to notice it was Anna. She was alive!

"Anna! Elsa gasped, her face crawling with joyous tears.

Anna smiled at Elsa, "Thank you for saving my life! Now we're even!" Anna added smugly.

"Oh come on! None of that!" Elsa sighed, but laughed at the same time.

"I didn't know you could swim!"

"I can't, I just sussed it out. It wasn't that hard, and I couldn't let you die. I just kept you and myself afloat."

"Thank you, Elsa. The last thing I can remember is seeing this huge wave tumble over me, I was trying to swim, but Father never got us taught. I whispered your name, as you were the last thing I saw. I just couldn't keep up anymore, and it felt my lungs were swimming in water, so I just let myself tumble into the darkness. I was about to die- as I saw this light, and was going to go into it, but something yanked me back. I fell into my own body again. But I can't remember anything about what I was dreaming," Anna explained, thinking hard.

"You were unconscious. You're fine now."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey look! Dawn is arising!" Anna pointed to the sun.

"Yes, it is!" Elsa sighed as she watched the portrait-like swirls of pink collide the orange sky, which sprung from rays that stretched towards them. The sea was calm, and was merrily twinkling and waving to the sun. Everything looked so peaceful, except for the little logs of wood that reminded Elsa and Anna of the agonising night before, and all those that had gone into The Next World.

"Looks like Captain Bjork and Crew have fallen asleep in the hope to resurrect," Elsa sighed, a lump appearing in her throat.

"Yeah, I wonder what Grandma is doing," Anna sighed, an identical bulge that chocked her up.

* * *

"Grandma! Grandma Erika?" Olaf called, his head spinning.

Erika came out of her room, looking frail, colourless worried- Anna and Elsa had gone to sea, just like Idun and Agdar had. They left a week ago, and were supposed to return yesterday night. Erika banged her head to stop the thrusting thoughts entering.

"Yes, Olaf?"

"Um, well, that guy, I think he's called Kai, he has a message for you."

Erika stopped, horror-stricken. No, no! They can't be dead! They were too young and had the rest of their lives to live. It couldn't and it wouldn't happen, not if Erika could help it.

"Okay. I'll go." Erika took an enormous breath, which took up almost all her energy, and walked slowly towards Elsa's Office.

"They'll be okay!" Olaf whispered. It was carried by the air and swiftly went into Erika's ears.

"You can come too, Olaf. They are your family as well," Erika beckoned, and they walked hand and snow-hand into the office of the Queen.

Erika stepped in without knocking, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was going to be sick- she knew it.

"Ah, Lady Erika of Arendelle." Elsa had given Erika a title, just for the fun of it.

"You called, Kai," Erika said, with as much elegance as she could muster.

"Yes. I have some good news and bad news."

"Bad news, just get it over with!" Erika said, irascibly.

"Well, the ship Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had been transporting on has sunk."

"No!" Erika cried, a feeble whisper to be more precise.

"But, they are most certainly alive. They are on a small gathering of land, a few miles from here."

"How do you know?" Olaf asked, his face spreading into a smile.

"A resident of Arendelle saw the ice-spikes coming from the island during the storm. I know Her Majesty wouldn't set foot on the island unless Princess Anna was handy," Kai explained, which got Erika's heart thumping with gratitude and joy. She flung her arms around the stout and devoted servant.

"Oh joy, they're alive!" Erika sung, and raised Olaf up and hugged him.

"Yes, they are due to be collected around noon- a few hours away," Kai said, before escorting himself from the room.

"Why should we wait?" Erika asked, with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Do you think they know we are alive?" Anna asked, tossing a pebble into the sea.

"I hope so. I think I flung the ice so high, they couldn't have missed it," Elsa considered.

"Yeah. No offence, Your Majesty, but you don't look very refined," Anna giggled at Elsa's paper-like face, her static hair white-blonde, flying everywhere, so much she looked like she was hit by lightning. Her blue eyes were a pale grey. She looked overall colourless. Her beautiful deep ocean blue ball gown with deep purple traditional Norwegian flowers along the bottom and up to her knees, was torn at the bottom and at her ocean blue long-sleeves. Her shoes had come off during the swim, and her cloak was cast-away.

Elsa laughed, "You don't look all distinguished either, Your Majesty!" Elsa eyed Anna's straggly, sodden hair, which looked like a rat's tail. Her skin was deathly white, but her blue-green eyes shone brighter than ever. Her own magenta frock, with little black flowers that hung around shin-length was torn along the bottom and up the side to where her knees where. One trim, black shoulder-length sleeve hung loose. One of her back Mary-Jane's had come off, but the other one stayed firmly in its place.

"Well thank you. You didn't really need to- wait! Do you hear something?" Anna asked, her ears perking up at the sound of distant bells.

"Hear what?" Elsa enquired, putting her hand to her ear.

"There it is again! They are bells!" Anna gasped, waving to the south.

"Anna, I really don't think-" Elsa began, but was cut off as an enormous ship roared in front of them.

An elderly citizen came out. She was plump, and her silver hair was permed to perfection. She had big pools of maple syrup in her eye sockets and was rosy-faced. She wore a rose-coloured dress, a white cardigan, a snowy-white hat, with a fake rose on top of it, and white heeled shoes. She had a friendly smile, and her face lit up to see the two Royals.

"GRANDMA!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed, rushing over to the boat.

"LAND AHOY, Captain Andro!" Erika called, her tonsils raw by the end of the sentence.

"Oh, my Elsa! And my Anna! I was so worried! I thought you had- you know-".

"I know, for a while I thought I would, but I had to keep Anna alive, even if I died myself," Elsa said, boarding the ship

"So Grandma, the ships usually don't come until noon," Anna said, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh you know me! I was just so persuading. And look at the state of you! Good thing I brought back-up!" Erika said, going into the cabin and pulling out a beautiful emerald-green frock for Anna and a beautiful ice-blue frock for Elsa (which isn't her ice-dress).

"Oh wow! Hey do you think you could fix our hair?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! I always keep a comb in my purse, along with a few hair-pins and elastic bands! A lady always has to be prepared!" Erika said.

Anna and Elsa changed into their dresses, which Erika had supplied. They patiently waited to get their hair done- Elsa's in a braid, and Anna's in two braids. The girls looked like they didn't spend the night grasping on to the thread of life that was slipping away.

"FULL SAIL AHEAD!" Erika bellowed to Andro, who then drove the ship towards Arendelle.

* * *

As the ship neared to the Kingdom of Arendelle; Anna and Elsa got a glimpse of the citizens looking anxiously, awaiting the return of the Princess and Queen.

The ship pulled up, and the crowd gasped nervously, hoping that no one was seriously hurt.

Elsa semi-cautiously stepped onto the platform, followed by Princess Anna. The crowd cheered, whopped, and some joyous sobs.

"Hurrah! The Royals have returned alive and well!" One person yelled.

"They are now safe and healthy!" Sobbed another exuberantly.

Elsa hushed the crowd and said a few words.

"Last night, Dear Kingdom, was a frightfully horrific night. Anna and I survived, but you must be aware that Captain Bjork and his Crew. Namely – Bjork Holt, Gabriel Lange, Felix Knutsen, Loke Voll, Didrik Vang, Hulda Toov, Dina Raske, Jacobine Nass and Evy and Isak Lund," Elsa paused to let the crowd gasp and family members have a time to process the information.

"I ask you all to say in your Prayers that their hopes and dreams may be continued in Heaven," Elsa said, and recited a Prayer with the Kingdom.

"They were all divine and decent men and women. They were kind, compassionate and loving. I hope you all understand the grievous affairs that are happening present. My Prayers are with their family and friends."

"I am not saying for definite they are dead, but then again, I do not want to rise expectations for them to crash onto the ground. I'm saying expect the worst, but hope for the best," Elsa said, before dismissing the crowd and joining Anna and Erika.

"Elsa that was beautiful! And every word you said is true! I hope they are alive!" Anna said, and they walked towards the castle.

Erika, who was struck silent by nearly losing her only family (blood-family) left. She sighed, and continued to say something that she hoped would happen, "Girls. I would like to stay in Arendelle with you. If that is acceptable with you, of course."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other with happiness. Of course it was acceptable with them! They hugged their grandmother.

"Yes! Please do!" Elsa said, as she entered the palace of Arendelle.

Erika nodded, and Elsa ran to make arrangements.

Anna leaned into Erika and said, "Think of all the_ fun_ we'd have!"

Erika grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please tell me. Also, should I continue or just keep it like that?**

**I know, not all of the crew made it, but I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I'm upset to announce this is the final chapter of the story. **

**Erika has grown on me- she feels like another grandmother to me. **

**I hope you enjoyxx**

* * *

The moon shone high above the fortress, stretching its rays beyond and into the tranquil sea below. The fairy lights in the sky winked merrily to the peaceful scene.

Everything was still, unmoving- like the whole kingdom was part of a painting.

The sea yawned, curling itself wavy lines. As if for infinity, the sea danced in the same procedure.

In the castle, the Princess and the Queen slept serenely, conjuring dreams of tender snow. Different minds created almost identical dreams, which kept them soundly in their slumber.

Erika was a different story to the rest of the kingdom. She had a frightful headache that was pounding blood against her scalp- creating fury and exasperation. After a few hours of reckless sleep, she finally got up to get a glass of milk.

As she padded across the immaculate wooden floor of the stronghold, she had a strong suspicion someone was watching her. Becoming extremely self-conscious she altered her posture.

"Stupid girl, Erika. Who could come to the castle at this hour?" Erika muttered furiously to herself, wrathful at her own assumption.

Erika finally got to the kitchen. Her own anxiety was fluttering in the stomach. She reached up to the cupboard and got a cup. She poured some milk from the carton.

She sat down and thought about her "stupid" fear, as she put it. She knew this was silly nonsense, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was a slight chance she was haunted.

"This milk is quite bland. I wonder if there is any chocolate about," Erika said to herself, and investigated the cupboard.

"Trust you to get some chocolate!" A voice from the shadows said.

Erika jumped with fright. No! No, there couldn't be someone there. Maybe it wasn't a "who"? Was it an "it"? Erika scorned herself for believing in ghosts.

"You idiot, Erika! You heard nothing!"

"But you did," The Voice gently whispered, letting the harmony of its voice dance in the air.

"Okay! That's it. I warn you, I know karate, and if you attack, you will be at the doctors in two minutes flat!" Erika cautioned, her karate position on the ready.

"No! I don't mean harm! Really, Mama, I don't!"

Erika's ears pricked up at the word "Mama".

"Idun?" She whispered, as if it was a sacred word.

"It's me, Mama. Don't be alarmed!" The Voice said.

"Come closer, so I can examine you," Erika ordered. And with a muffled giggle, the voice obeyed, stepping into the moonlight.

Erika gasped. It was her Idun! She looked the same, only with feathery, Angel-like wings. They started on her spine, and worked their way up high beyond Idun's nut-brown head. They were delicately sequenced with dove's feathers and tiny glints of silver sparkled.

Her face was still the same as before- creamy-white with a delicate featured face. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires- identical to Elsa's. Her hair was soft and tumbled down past her elbows. She wore a simple white gown, with a sequenced, silver neckline and hemline.

She wore no shoes, and walked tenderly, as if she was constantly dancing through the wind. Erika was stunned at the sight of her- she looked just as beautiful as she did on Earth, but more Heavenly.

"Idun!" Erika cried, and hugged the figure, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Idun smiled and hugged her back, gently but firmly.

"Oh, Mama! I have been so proud of you! You keep a good look after the girls!" Idun smiled, and a tear silently rolled down her cheek.

"No, Dear. I don't, in fact Elsa does. I drive Elsa around the bend!" Erika chuckled, but she seen Idun's remorseful face.

"What's wrong, Chickie?" Erika asked, tickling her under the chin like she did when Idun was seven.

Idun sighed, a couple of more tears formed, blurring the blue crystals.

"I-I was so hard on her! You are right, I was abusive, but I didn't know it. I thought I was shielding her from the outside world- but that didn't do her any good. I watched tearfully that day as her powers were exposed. The fear in my little girl's eyes. She ran away, unintentionally freezing Arendelle. I saw it all from Heaven Above. And I couldn't do anything. Then, as I watched the two sisters beautifully reunite, my heart broke. All Elsa needed was Anna, and she'd be alright. But I saw it as a huge matter, when all she needed was love. She lived in fear. I didn't know, I just thought it was an uncontrollable process that she had. I cried when I saw everything she had missed out on." Idun was crying now, tears tumbling down her cheeks.

"There, there. Elsa's alright, and she forgives you," Erika said, rocking Idun to and fro.

"Thanks Mama, that means a lot."

"I love you, Idun. I wish you were still here!"

Idun giggled, "I am here now!"

Erika sighed, like she did when Idun was nine, "I mean alive, silly!"

Idun shrugged and smiled, "It was my time, Mama. It was God's Will. I am happy in Heaven. I see you every day. Father forgave me, I think I told you. Agdar, he's grand!"

Erika scoffed disbelievingly.

"Aw, none of that! You were hard enough on his when he was alive!"

"Yes, and I was sick enough too!"

Idun squirmed, "I don't really want to bring up that incident."

"Same here."

Idun sighed, "I have come to say sorry Mother. I wasn't the best daughter, and I didn't always do as I was told. I was very headstrong and a rascal. I have come to apologise, Mother! And I love you."

"I love you too Idun!" Erika smiled, more tears welled in her maple eyes.

And right before her eyes, Idun disappeared with whispered murmurings of "I love you."

* * *

"…And she disappeared!" Erika said to Elsa and Anna as they ate they're toast.

"Good golly! That's a pleasant dream!" Anna said, taking another bite out of the honey-plagued toast.

"It was real!" Erika insisted.

"I have vivid dreams sometimes too, Grandmother," Elsa smiled, enjoying her jam and buttered toast.

"Well, it was absolutely physical! I know the difference between fact and fiction, Dear!"

Anna winked at Elsa, and sighed, "Thank goodness! I was getting worried about you!"

Erika rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha! Very Original Princess. But it was real!"

"Sure it was!" Elsa commented sardonically.

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Erika rose from her seat, and walked into her room.

* * *

Erika knew it was real. It was much too intense for it to be a dream!

"I wish they were little, then they'd believe me!" Erika sighed.

As she lay down on her bed, a gleam caught her maple eye. It was silver, like fairy-dust, but much more celestial.

Erika walked to it, and picked it up, hoping no one saw. It was an envelope. This would be her private envelope.

Erika cautiously tore at the fine little lickings. As she opened it up, she was sure she recognised the handwriting. It was far too familiar to be Elsa's and Anna's, and too neat to be the Duke of Wesleton begging for forgiveness.

She skimmed over the letter and smiled. After skimming once, she read it more considerately.

It read:

_Dear Mother_

_I was ecstatic talking to you last night. It was the best feeling in the world! I got to talk to my wonderful mother! I love you very much. _

_Most people won't believe your story- people can be very small-minded. But, you know it's real and I do. _

_Mother, there is no secrecy- I know you still mourn over my death. But Mother, you saw me, I was fine- more alive than dead. _

_Yes, I grant you my body died, but I didn't die. I'm still alive as far as I'm concerned. I live in Heaven, and watch you, Anna and Elsa every day. _

_I really enjoy seeing you and the girls mature (well the girls, you'll probably never mature!). And I really enjoy seeing you do your daily tactics, it makes me very proud to be a daughter of a great woman, and the mother of a great Queen and a great Princess. _

_Remember, Mother, I love you! And I love my children too, very much. You and the girls are my whole heart, and I'm glad you are now living with them. _

_I love you, and remember, talk to me. I'm always around, even if you don't see or hear me. _

_I love you!_

_Idun xxx_

Erika felt the water dripping on her azure frock. She realised she was crying.

"I love you my precious girl!" She announced openly.

"_I love you too, Mother!"_

And from that moment, Erika was finally ready to let go.

**Did you enjoy? I hope so!**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**And if you like it, there _may _be a possible sequel in the future. I'm not promising anything, I'm just saying it's on my mind. **

**I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Love**

**-TheFrozenSnowflakexx**


End file.
